Paramount Pictures/Trailer Variants
1927–1930 vlcsnap-2013-07-13-00h06m48s13.png|''Wings'' (1928, 2012 reissue) 1942–1953 Paramount Trailer.jpeg|''Roman Holiday'' (1953) PPMother!.png|''Mother!'' (2017) 1944–1951 Paramount Trailer.jpg ParamountTrailerLogoSherlockGnomes.png|''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) 1951-1954 IMG_E4985.JPG|''Money from Home'' (1953) 1953–1977 1953–1968 comingfromparamount1965.jpg paramount-comingsoon65.jpg|''The Sons of Katie Elder'' (1965) VlN1MIoJcXY6mxBcFUQ84Q180226.png|Will Penny (1968) 5bf302a8-a287-4810-bba8-04f03a970974.jpg|Blue (1968) 473a9d5b-5c0d-41ac-ac8e-7df14a64c4fd.jpg|Only When I Larf (1968) Viacow1.jpg|''Nebraska'' (2013) 1968–1974; 1975–1977 comingfromparamount1970.jpg paramount-comingsoon69.jpg paramount-comingsoon73.jpg|Panavision version paramount-comingsoon68.jpg|''Romeo and Juliet'' (1968) e6f6cb1f-9a65-4a18-83bd-27f34c0a68a1.jpg|Barbarella (1968) 25376e89-f92c-42e1-a163-881b8172423b.jpg|True Grit (1969) 22c089a4-f73d-4147-9f84-34af3fa2aeea.jpg|Paint Your Wagon (1969) 163c1cd5-8c7b-4e4f-8d9d-929ca19ac524.jpg|The Sterile Cuckoo (1969) bbf54839-512c-4ed7-8171-823cc9c51796.jpg|The Molly Maguires (1970) e79918ee-311f-4bef-9bc4-e6af0ccafe9a.jpg|Plaza Suite (1971) 4202b94a-2c03-4b1c-986f-e403e1197096.jpg|The Friends of Eddie Coyle (1973) 107fa158-16fd-4ca6-a10d-ee90be8fb3f2.jpg|Badge 373 (1973) e90ac56a-a452-4dea-a705-9a9b3011974d.jpg|The Great Gatsby (1974) 18794f9b-35aa-40a1-8ea3-665894602942.jpg|Daisy Miller (1974) f78d95c2-268d-4e10-a501-29a24ce96ea6.jpg|The Longest Yard (1974) 9fa312030ef1302a13c9f907285d6f9a.jpg|''Once Upon a Time in the West'' French VHS promo (1974) 366ee6c0-7503-4513-b270-8a8f1add8aba.jpg|Posse (1975) xyDQvGtBlB_v8S_Pu4Xiqg427666.png|Nashville (1975) 1974–1975 Chinatown (1974) No Paramount.png|''Chinatown'' (1974) 1975–1986 Paramountcomingfrom1970s.png Paramount Coming From 1.png G_EcoOQ2dArsb-1EFeTz3Q568709.jpg|Saturday Night Fever (1977) Paramount_1978_Coming_Soon_Real_Life_trailer_t670.jpg|''Real Life'' (1979) light blue pfok Paaramounty.png|''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) GW512H286MISTAKE.jpg|''Prophecy'' (1979) Paramount_Coming_Soon_1980-bw2.jpg|''Elephant Man'' (1980) DxFsarNiwc_s2lb2yIrvtQ32204.jpg|Crocodile Dundee (1986) logio new.png|''Everybody Wants Some'' (2016) 1986–2003 1988–1989 vlcsnap-2012-11-07-03h07m16s13.png|''Scrooged'' (1988) d7366d86-08df-4653-9338-f2eeba3fb52b.jpg|Pet Sematary (1989) 0ab527cb-bffc-4b59-b7a3-a5dee992a3cd.jpg|Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) 59709cf4-9b39-4af7-aa17-b1d8c3a569c8.jpg|Black Rain (1989) 1989–1990 af4a9f3b-729b-4f74-b8aa-563a94471beb.jpg|Harlem Nights (1989) 03b2fef6-ac0d-45e9-9ac3-b2e85d351d5a.jpg|We're No Angels (1989) 304b11c2-2950-4b36-acbd-8340d1a45ee9.jpg|Internal Affairs (1990) 4455d8fd-c98c-4cad-8b76-2b69e0e8fcf1.jpg|Flashback (1990) huntforredoctober trailer.PNG|''The Hunt For Red October'' (1990) 1990–1995 7c66a5cb-6a29-4dad-bede-f06716222bd0.jpg|Crazy People (1990) eef0f7b6-2703-4328-9b04-9ed1d60b2e73.jpg|Tales From The Darkside: The Movie (1990) 4081ff14-33bd-4653-918e-d22c99cfa0d4.jpg|Ghost (1990) f179ce0f-8a64-45f8-8446-5c8b4fecf214.jpg|The Two Jakes (1990) 51aadf48-c1e4-4493-8cda-e4653e4cddb0.jpg|Graveyard Shift (1990) 73bafc55-1189-4396-9ac6-1b6197ec80e8.jpg|Body Parts (1991) d7728034-7168-4912-813e-87d7135ace0a.jpg|The Addams Family (1991) 1b0df73e-eabf-4d0b-8edf-52451f49836f.jpg|Wayne's World (1992) c0ba6611-3c05-4fb9-9538-da2e88313edc.jpg|Pet Sematary Two (1992) ebe5f976-ad3e-459b-8f49-1a410f9b2419.jpg|Bob Roberts (1992) 1492 Conquest of Paradise (1992).png|''1492: Conquest of Paradise'' (1992) There Goes the Neighborhod (1992).png|''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (1992) RyTF_FHx-ha9AMjAPrfVuQ901398.jpg|''Indecent Proposal'' (1993) a71c7462-5084-4d80-b221-50c0bbbce6ff.jpg|Sliver (1993) The Firm (1993).png|''The Firm'' (1993) Vlcsnap-2014-07-18-22h48m53s97.png|''Coneheads'' (1993) 7171dd40-480e-41ab-81cf-81f3285ff8e9.jpg|Bopha! (1993) cb53d9ce-b2fb-45fd-a218-c43855090f1e.jpg|Addams Family Values (1993) 0bddf268-39bc-4a6e-a350-80c1101662c7.jpg|Intersection (1994) 320ceeb5-3270-4971-a512-20e7294db561.jpg|Blue Chips (1994) aeeb4379-a552-43ed-a6d3-6ea780ab5da9.jpg|Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) 695ba6c4-70cd-4141-9087-0a263bbbcf5b.jpg|Forrest Gump (1994) 0f1dc493-b322-4871-b439-3b2b56096516.jpg|Clear and Present Danger (1994) 88f1476f-8dc0-45ca-ba01-54a5dfe04405.jpg|Milk Money (1994) 1995–2000 Screen Shot 2019-02-12 at 2.37.10 PM.png|''Losing Isaiah'' (1995) Screen Shot 2019-02-12 at 2.38.27 PM.png|''Braveheart'' (US, 1995) Paramount-toonLandscape6.png|''The Beautician and the Beast'' (1997) GoodBurger.jpg|''Good Burger'' (1997) Screen Shot 2019-02-12 at 2.32.04 PM.png|''Deep Impact'' (US, 1998) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h03m42s93.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998, A) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h05m56s74.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998, B) Screen Shot 2019-02-12 at 2.35.26 PM.png|''Varsity Blues'' (1999) 8b33ceef-b1a8-4469-96ec-2c578da42192.jpg|Payback (1999) Image165.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' (US, 1999, A) Image96.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' (US, 1999, B) ea4be2ee-885a-43aa-aba3-7f53b20d8269.jpg|Double Jeopardy (1999) 01e73635-dc04-4626-8aba-c649211836dd.jpg|Wonder Boys (2000) 50fb3690-9c44-48e7-98fa-ff254977d057.jpg|Rules of Engagement (2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h01m45s129.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) 1999–2002 Image184.png|''Sleepy Hollow'' (US, 1999, A) Image185.png|''Sleepy Hollow'' (US, 1999, B) Image186.png|''Superstar'' (1999) Image202.png|''Runaway Bride'' (US, 1999) Image195.png|''The Wood'' (1999) Screen Shot 2017-08-16 at 4.54.59 PM.png|''Snow Day'' (2000) Image187.png|''The Next Best Thing'' (US, 2000) 6a7c1801-bf02-4f92-bd4b-5654fab16804.jpg|Shaft (2000) 4eacd69b-a174-4f1c-8d77-4c2b4092a29f.jpg|Bless the Child (2000) Image188.png|''Lucky Numbers'' (2000) Image189.png|''What Women Want'' (2000) DpUyqe5CcmAIVrHUGTV-tw364459.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) Image194.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) Paramount-toonLandscape20.jpg|''Pootie Tang'' (2001) Screen Shot 2019-02-12 at 2.41.31 PM.png|''Rat Race'' (2001) Image208.png|''Save the Last Dance'' (2001) 41283c74-48e9-469a-8960-2e5fa3b0905a.jpg|Hardball (2001) Image190.png|''Vanilla Sky'' (2001) ccee205f-4217-42c6-9616-028f991f84a1.jpg|Orange County (2002) Image191.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002, A) Image192.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002, B) Image193.png|''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' (2002) Image212.png|''Changing Lanes'' (2002, A) Image213.png|''Changing Lanes'' (2002, B) 2000–2003 Screen Shot 2019-02-12 at 2.45.36 PM.png|''Mission: Impossible 2'' (2000) Screen Shot 2019-02-12 at 2.47.11 PM.png|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' (2001) Screen Shot 2019-02-12 at 2.49.42 PM.png|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider – The Cradle of Life'' (2003) 2002–2011 2002 (90th anniversary logo) vlcsnap-2012-10-15-20h57m35s196.png|''Grease'' (1978, 2002 reissue) ZPAramoutnt.jpg|''Narc'' (2002, A) Narc (2002) Part 2.jpg|''Narc'' (2002, B) fullsizeoutput_1332.jpeg|''Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-10-03-09h28m22s219.png|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) fullsizeoutput_1336.jpeg|''The Sum of All Fears'' (2002) fullsizeoutput_1330.jpeg|''Abandon'' (2002) IMG_E5011.JPG|''Jackass: The Movie'' (2002) 2003–2010; 2017–present vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h29m44s217.png|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002, 2003 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h32m44s243.png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) Parmaoewtw4.jpg|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h41m30s154.png|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003, B) Paramount-toonLandscape7.jpeg|''School of Rock'' (2003) FSKOSGKOSSG.jpg|''Timeline'' (2003) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h38m25s72.png|''Mean Girls'' (2004) Image407.png|''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' (2004) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h55m26s66.png|''Team America: World Police'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h26m42s0.png|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h35m05s155.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (US, 2004) ParamountShara.png|''Sahara'' (2005) fullsizeoutput_1334.jpeg|''Bad News Bears'' (2005) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h52m42s217.png|''Elizabethtown'' (2005) IMG_E5012.JPG|''Jackass: The Boxset Commercial'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h21m32s220.png|''Barnyard'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h45m42s93.png|''Jackass Number Two'' (2006) Vlcsnap-2014-11-15-06h57m32s20.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (2006, A) fullsizeoutput 1331.jpeg|''Charlottes Web'' (2006, B) Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 10.47.02 PM.png|''Dreamgirls'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h25m10s79.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' (International, 2007) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h21m53s163.png|''Shrek the Third'' (2007) Image370.png|''Transformers'' (International, 2007) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h39m32s254.png|''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) Paramount Iron Man (2008).jpg|''Iron Man'' (2008) fullsizeoutput 1337.jpeg|''Iron Man'' (2008, B) Paramount logo new.png|''Drillbit Taylor'' (2008) Screenshot 2016-04-10-22-42-05.png|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008, A) Screenshot 2016-04-10-22-44-27.png|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008, B) Wb paramount legendary dc.png|''Watchmen'' (International, 2009, A) PakroaDrak.jpg|''Watchmen'' (International, 2009, B) Paramount Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) Vlcsnap-2013-04-12-18h28m15s178.png|''Imagine That'' (2009) fullsizeoutput_1333.jpeg|''Star Trek'' (2009) Paranormal Activity Paramount.jpg|''Paranormal Activity'' (2009) Heheheher.jpg|''Shutter Island'' (2010, A) Shutter Island 2010.png|''Shutter Island'' (2010, B) GW489H201D.png|''Case 39'' (2010) vlcsnap-2019-01-13-11h20m51s373.png|''Bumblebee'' (2018) PareamountLogoWonderPark.png|''Wonder Park'' (2019) 2010–2011 Paramounty.jpg|''Jackass 3D'' (2010) 69bECQHkZ86oujeLYCboBg42174.jpg|''Little Fockers'' (International, 2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-10h18m04s221.png|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) Captain America The First Avenger (2011).jpg|''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) s8.png|''Super 8'' (2011, A) Viacom4.jpg|''Super 8'' (2011, B) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-10h19m39s157.png|''Puss in Boots'' (2011) Paramount_Skydance_Bad_Robot.jpg|''Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol'' (2011) vlcsnap-2010-12-14-16h20m51s74.png|''Footloose'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-23h53m18s106.png|''A Thousand Words'' (2012) Paramount 1920s-2000s.jpg|''Wings'' (1927, 2012 reissue) Paramount Pictures.png|''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) ta4.PNG|''The Avengers'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-12h34m12s58.png|''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues'' (2013) 2011–present 2011–2013 (100th anniversary logo) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-12h35m17s189.png|''Fun Size'' (2012) GW464H261.jpeg|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013, A) GW464H262.jpeg|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013, B) 2013–present vlcsnap-2013-07-13-00h56m43s22.png|''Top Gun'' (1986, 2013 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-00h51m55s253.png|''World War Z'' (2013) Screenshot (185).png|''Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa'' (2013, A) Vlcsnap-2014-02-16-05h05m56s178.png|''Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-21h22m26s182.png|''Nebraska'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-00h36m46s120.png|''The Wolf of Wall Street'' (US, 2013) jackryanshadowrecruit.PNG|''Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-21h24m23s81.png|''Labor Day'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-21h23m32s81.png|''Noah'' (2014, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-16-05h03m57s14.png|''Noah'' (2014, B) Screenshot (246).png|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) hercules 2.PNG|''Hercules'' (2014) teenagemutantninjaturtles.PNG|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014) forrestgump.PNG|''Forrest Gump'' (1994, 2014 reissue) interstellarse.PNG|''Interstellar'' (US, 2014, A) interstellar2.PNG|''Interstellar'' (US, 2014, B) Para.png|''Hot Tub Time Machine 2'' (2014) Paramount:j.pg.png|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) Terminatorgenisystrailer.png|''Terminator Genisys'' (2015) TheBigShort.png|''The Big Short'' (2015) Zoolander 2.png|''Zoolander 2'' (2016) image-1.png|''Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse'' (2015) Paramount2015.PNG|''The Little Prince'' (2015, 2016 reissue) TMNTOutOfShadow.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' (2016) Print logo variations 1989–1995 the hunt for red october print logo.PNG|''The Hunt for Red October'' (1990) 1995–2010 Image366.png|''Good Burger'' (1997) Image400.png|''Titanic'' (US, 1997) Image364.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) Image118 (1).png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' (US, 1999) Image365.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) Image367.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) Image368.png|''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) Image408.png|''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 10.50.44 PM.png|''Dreamgirls'' (International, 2006) 2010–present Vlcsnap-2017-08-24-13h15m21s404.png|''Suburbicon'' (2017) Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Viacom Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Missing current logo Category:National Amusements